


At Least He's Not a Supervillain

by Nexas_Hart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Clint Barton's Farm, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Michelle Jones is Nick Fury's Biological Child, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Nick Fury, Protective Nick Fury, Tony Stark Has A Heart, that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: SPOILERS IN THE TAGS!!!!It's meet the parents day! Peter is nervous, but that's to be expected. When he meets MJ's folks, he gets one of the biggest shocks of his life.Oh well. At least they aren't a supervillain.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Michelle Jones, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Lila Barton & Michelle Jones, Lila Barton & Peter Parker, Maria Hill & Michelle Jones, Maria Hill & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Michelle Jones, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 35
Kudos: 326





	1. Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this trope a few times, and I wanted more of it.

Chapter 1: Meet the Parents

Peter’s nervous.

He’s fought flying vulture men, countless criminals, aliens, and even a few ninjas when he takes his short jaunts into Hell’s Kitchen. However, that fear is nothing compared to how he feels standing outside of this door.

He’s ditched his usual science pun t-shirts, going instead for a simple button down and khakis that May says look nice. He bought a bouquet of flowers at the florist a few streets down, hoping that there isn’t some hidden message in the colors and arrangement. He doesn’t know anything about what he’s getting into right now, except for one thing.

He’s meeting MJ’s parents.

Not necessarily parents, per say. Her dad, and her other legal guardian who happens to be female. Despite Peter and MJ dating for a few months now, he’s never actually met the two people who raised the girl he’s pretty sure he’s in love with. They apparently travel a lot for work. She doesn’t talk about them much, but she also says that she never mentioned him to them either. Which is why, when she finally did, they said they’d be coming over to meet him after they finished their work. Now, today is finally the day. Raising his hand, he knocks on the door.

MJ opens it, looking Peter up and down, smirking a little.

“It’s dinner,” she chuckles. “Not homecoming.”

“Excuse me for wanting to make a good first impression,” Peter smiles. “The last time I met a girl’s parents, the dad turned out to be a supervillain. Here,” he holds out the flowers. “They’re not black dahlias, but I didn’t think those would be appropriate for the occasion.”

She gives him one of her rare soft smiles. “Thanks. You can come in and sit on the couch while I get a vase to put them in. My folks aren’t home yet, but they should be here in about an hour.”

It only takes a few minutes for MJ to join her boyfriend on the couch. They just lean against each other, relaxing.

“So,” Michelle opens up the conversation. “What do you want to know about them before they get here?”

“As much as you’re willing to tell me,” Peter replies honestly. “I mean, you hardly even mention them, but they at least care about you, right?”

“Yeah,” she sighs. “I know they do. When I was younger, my dad was always there when he could be. He has a very busy job, but he made sure to find time, even if it was only a day or even a few hours. I can pretty much guarantee that he isn’t a supervillain.”

“That’s a relief.”

MJ shoulders shake in short laughter. “That doesn’t mean he’s not going to terrify you when he gets here, though. His job is pretty dangerous, and he can be intimidating when he wants to be.”

“Great,” Peter drawls. “What’s his name?”

“I’ll let him introduce himself. He kind of requested that. He can be a little paranoid.”

“Well, I can get that. As long as you can guarantee he’s not evil, it’s already looking up for me.”

For the rest of the time, they just lean into each other. MJ eventually lets Peter lay his head down on her lap, like he usually does when he’s sleeping off an injury during the day. She runs her fingers through his hair, as he just closes his eyes. Finally, Peter opens up his eyes.

“There’s someone at the door,” he lifts his head up. “More than one someone.”

“That’s probably them,” MJ stands up.

The door unlocks, and Michelle walks over to hug the woman who enters first.

“Hey, Chelle,” the older woman brushes her hair through the hug.

As she looks up at the now standing Peter Parker, the smile on the woman’s face slips off slightly. Instead, it forms a confused and analytical frown.

“Parker?”

Peter himself is standing there, eyes wide, almost gaping at the woman. Finally, he speaks up.

“Agent Hill?”

It’s also at that moment that the second person in the hallway steps inside. The enhanced vigilante zeros in on the man, his veins turning to ice. Yeah, definitely not a supervillain.

“Nick Fury.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be a collection of chapters with Michelle being Nick Fury's daughter. No real plot involved.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or ideas on what you might want, feel free to comment them. If I like them, I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner.

Chapter 2: Dinner

Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD, most intimidating man alive, and the most badass human being, enhanced or not, glares at Peter with his one eye.

“What are you doing here Parker?”

Peter for his part manages to recover, slightly. “I-I’m kind of dating MJ.”

His voice squeaks a bit at the end, which would say a lot for a first impression, if he hadn’t already met the man a few times before.

There’s complete silence for a few moments, before Maria Hill, now separated from MJ, lets out a snort.

“Small world,” she smiles. Looking at MJ, she gives squints her eyes suspiciously. “Did you ever think to tell us that you were dating Spider-man?”

Spider-man himself sends his own small, accusatory, glare her way, with Fury following suit. The girl in question looks smug as she shrugs off all three looks.

“I thought it’d be a fun little reveal when you all got together.”

At this, Maria just lets out a short laugh. “It definitely wasn’t expected.” She looks back at Peter. “Well, not that it was actually going to happen, but I suppose the stereotypical ‘shovel talk’ won’t be needed. You already know that both of us could kill you and get away with it in more ways than you can count.” Part-time Avenger or not, Peter nods quickly at the comment. Hill just keeps smiling. “Good. Now, let’s get this dinner started. I’m hungry, and Chelle has always been good at making spaghetti.”

***

Agent Hill, wait she said to call her Maria when they aren’t working; Maria’s right, MJ is good at pasta. Usually they order take out or eat some of May’s non-burnt baked goods when they’re together at Peter’s house. Other than that, they go out to the different local places to get something quick and easy while they walk around the city. Now, however, he’s starting to think that she should cook more often. Of course, he’d help out, but wow, this is good.

“It tastes amazing, Em,” the boy voices his thoughts.

“I’d hope so,” Maria jokes. “That’s your third plate you’re scooping up.”

Peter smiles back at the woman. Out of the two adults in the room, Maria is the definitely the warmest. Of course, she says that’ll only be the case when they aren’t on official business, but it’s still nice to see this side of her.

Fury, who Peter still has to address as Fury, is eating his food in silence. It’s not the intense silence that he has when he’s being intimidating during the meetings at the Compound, but Peter would’ve probably been thrown for a loop if the man suddenly turned into one of those happy-go-lucky dads that you see in the movies. Nope, still a man of few words, and still has that eye that can see into your soul, but not as rough and glaring as usual.

“So,” Michelle looks questioningly at Fury. “Does this mean I can go up to the Compound to see Natasha now?”

Peter blinks in surprise at this. It just now occurred to him that she’s never been at the Compound. Sure, he’s invited her. More times than asked Ned actually, but she’s always had some reason not to go. Now, he realizes that she probably just didn’t go for reasons that had to do with her being a superspy’s daughter. Another thing occurs to Peter at that time.

“You know Nat?”

“She’s Michelle’s godmother, in a way,” Fury speaks up. “We asked her and Barton to look after my daughter should anything happen to the two of us.” He looks at his daughter. “And we can talk about that a little later. I still don’t know how I feel about letting the rest of the Avengers know about you.”

He gives Peter a look that the boy understands clearly.

“My lips are sealed until you give me permission. Won’t even tell Ned.”

With that, Nick Fury nods curtly. The rest of the dinner is pretty much small talk. Mainly between Maria, MJ, and Peter; but Nick Fury does bring in some stereotypical dad questions. Stuff about school, decathlon, and her other hobbies. He even smiles a bit. It’s like watching metal soften into rock. Even Peter has to admit that he likes domestic Nick Fury.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. Godmother's Reintroduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs to get this off of his chest. He goes to the only one he can actually talk to about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. This chapter's pretty short, but I still wanted to put it in here.

Chapter 3: Godmother's Reintroduction

Peter knocks on the door to Natasha Romanov’s room. Standing back, he crosses his arms and puts on what he hopes is an accusatory glare. The door opens slowly, with the Black Widow standing on the other side. An amused smile crosses her face.

“And to what do I owe this visit, Little Spider?”

“I met MJ’s dad a few days ago.”

That causes a snort of laughter from Nat. She steps aside and motions for him to come in. Peter comes in and sits down on the chair he normally uses when he comes in for advice or music and food recommendations. The superspy is actually pretty good at cooking. She says it’s because in some places you can’t trust what you don’t make yourself.

“So,” the woman closes the door behind her. “Now that I can actually ask this specifically. How are Fury and my goddaughter?”

“Oh, they’re both fine. Agent Hill was there, too. Told me to call her Maria. It was one of the weirdest experiences of my life, and this is coming from someone who got superpowers from a spider bite.”

“I’d guess it would be. Now, is there anything that you wanted from me, or did you just need to vent?”

“Just vent. You’re the only one I can actually talk to about this. Not even Ned or Aunt May know.”

“So, that means she isn’t coming up to the Compound to visit.”

“Not until Fury says it’s okay. At least I know why she never accepted my offers. I thought she was just nervous about meeting the Avengers.”

A small laugh comes from Natasha. “Yeah, she’s not the type to get nervous about that.”

“I kinda figured that, which why I was so confused.”

“So,” Nat sits down on her bed. “How did the dinner go. I’ll probably ask Maria and MJ, but I kind of want your point of view, too.”

“Like I said, it wasn’t really expected, but it was fairly normal, all things considered.”

He then goes into detail about it. She listens attentively, smiling and laughing at the small jokes, and at Peter’s shock at seeing a tamer Nick Fury. Peter leaves the room feeling like he’s gotten all of the stress from the dinner itself off of his chest. He’s just glad there’s someone in his life right now that he can talk to about this plot twist.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts is usually busy with work. Aunt May has a similar problem. Any other woman in Peter's life is either not close enough to talk to, or he's dating them. I like to think that he'd go to Nat for girl advice while he's up at the Compound. Maybe they talk during training or over late night hot chocolate. Either way, she'd probably have the best advice, even if Peter didn't know how she's so spot on with MJ's likes and dislikes.
> 
> Give me your ideas. I'm planning on having MJ be revealed to the rest of the Avengers pretty soon, so feel free to give me stuff for after, or even before. This is just a dumping place for my ideas in this trope. It might not be completely in chronological order.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. Injuries and Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury. Probably because two of them are still on Earth, and one is a little upset at the other right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4: Injuries and Identities

The entire team is in the med bay. Watching the light above a single room. Pepper Potts is sitting with them, comforting a May Parker that has just recently stopped sobbing. Tony Stark is pacing, while Natasha is leaning up against the wall, frowning as she glares at the ground. Cap and Thor are seated in the uncomfortable plastic seats, both of them staring contemplatively at the ground. The only one who isn’t there is Bruce. He left when the Hulk demanded the need to vent his frustrations. None of the team blames him.

Standing stoically, facing the doors of the operating room, with his hands behind his back, is Nick Fury. He’s been that way for the past half an hour.

It’s completely silent in the hallway, which is why, when the ding of the elevator sounds, everyone turns to look. They were expecting a more disheveled looking Bruce Banner to appear. What it showed, was an angry and seething teenage girl. Her glare passes over the shocked looks of everyone in the room before fixing her gaze on one person in particular as she stalks forward.

“You,” she walks forward. “You promised. You said it wasn’t dangerous. You said he’d be safe!”

Pretty much every single set of eyes is looking in shock as the girl lays into a completely emotionless Nick Fury. Nobody’s ever seen someone talk to the man like that, but he isn’t even reacting.

“‘A simple mission,’” she keeps going. “‘He’ll be on the back line. Minimal risk.’ That’s what you said.”

“MJ,” May Parker speaks up. “What-?”

“MJ?” Tony looks over at Mrs. Parker. Then, his eyes go back to the girl. “As in, Peter’s MJ? How-?”

Getting the girl’s attention probably wasn’t the best idea, because Tony Stark could feel that rage as it was directed at him.

“And you,” she growls. “I have a lot to say to you…”

“MJ,” Natasha rushes forward, hugging the girl. “Nope. Don’t go there.”

From the outside, it looks like the superspy is partially comforting the younger girl. Partially holding her back.

“It’s okay,” the older woman starts, rubbing Michelle’s back. “He’s going to be okay. It’s okay.”

Then, the girl finally breaks. She starts sobbing into the Black Widow’s shoulder. The two of them just sink to the floor as she cries.

“I think,” Pepper rises to her feet, giving Fury a glare of her own. “We should take the conversation we are going to be having somewhere else. FRIDAY, alert us of any change in Peter’s condition.”

“Of course, Ms. Potts.”

***

“Alright, talk.”

The entire group, excluding May, Nat, and MJ, are seated in a conference room. Every one of them have expectant looks as they stare at the former director of SHIELD. Pepper has taken the lead in the conversation, simply because she’s the only one without the least bit of fear towards the man.

“That was Michelle Jones,” Fury starts off. “Parker’s girlfriend.”

“We know that,” Tony tells him. “Kid doesn’t stop talking about her. What I don’t understand is why she can lay into you like that without reproach, how she knows Romanov, and how she somehow seems to have high enough clearance to bypass the security protocols of the Compound and make it into the med bay without FRIDAY alerting anyone despite never even setting foot in here.”

Nick Fury hesitates for a moment, which shows to some of the people just how big this is. He seems resigned, however, as the next words leave his mouth.

“Her full name is Michelle Jones-Fury. She’s my daughter.”

There’s almost a minute of stunned silence from the rest of the room.

“Well,” Tony Stark blinks. “I was not expecting that. I mean, niece or cousin was the farthest my mind was going, but daughter.” He lets out a long whistle.

“And Nat knows,” Pepper deduces. “I’m guessing Clint does, too.” She thinks for another moment. “And… Maria?”

Fury nods in confirmation. “Parker found out when Michelle set up a ‘meet the parents’ dinner without either side knowing the identity of the other. Now, that you know, I expect you to keep the same amount of discretion that the boy has. I trust you to understand the gravity of the situation.”

“What of the mother?” Thor asks suddenly.

Pain flashes across the spy’s face for a moment. “SHIELD agent. KIA.”

The Norse deity nods in understanding. “I am sorry for your loss.”

The other man's face remains blank, but nods back nonetheless.

“Boss,” FRIDAY sounds on the speaker. “Mr. Parker is currently through surgery and recovering.”

The billionaire is out the door before the AI finishes. Pepper isn’t far behind, followed by the other members of the team. Nick Fury stands where he was for a few moments staring into space.

“Hey, Fury.”

He looks over to the doorway to see Steve Rogers.

“I know that this probably wasn’t how you wanted it to happen,” the Captain continues. “You probably didn’t want us to know at all. I can understand wanting to keep secrets to protect you and your loved ones, but,” he gives the other man a smile. “Thanks for trusting us with this.”

***

Tony and Pepper are the first to make it to the room Peter is in. They see Natasha standing outside.

“Shh,” she puts a finger to her lips. “He’s sleeping. May and MJ are in there with him. I assume Fury told you about her.”

“Yeah,” Tony chuckles. “Kind of out of left field, if you ask me.”

“Was when he told me, too.” She steps aside. “Go on in, but you wake the kid, all three of us will kill you.”

Tony’s glad that the hinges on the door are regularly maintained. No sound comes from them when he opens it. As he goes in, both sets of awake eyes turn to look at him. The tear stained eyes of the girl he now knows is Nick Fury’s daughter send him a small glare that he recognizes as reminiscent of her father. Then, she nods towards an empty chair by May before going back to gently rubbing the hand she’s holding.

The genius superhero takes the olive branch. Sitting down, the three of them wait patiently for the kid to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is a bit emotional in this, but she kind of has some pretty good reasons to be.
> 
> Stark will more than likely never be her favorite person, but he isn't her least favorite either.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and tell me if you have any ideas. This is just a sort of dump, so there won't be much in the way of plot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	5. Underwhelming and Anticlimactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the best day she's had, but at least it's eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to butterflygrl for the idea.
> 
> Let me know if anyone has any more suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Underwhelming and Anticlimactic

“Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

She’d probably say something sarcastic right now, if she wasn’t gagged. Instead, Michelle Jones fixes her kidnappers with her best unimpressed look. The three ski-masked people in the back of the truck with her don’t really like that, but if they were expecting her to show any of what little fear she might feel, they got the wrong girl.

She’s been conscious in the car for the past hour. They took her when she was walking back to her apartment. A quick tranquilizer dart did the trick. She almost groans at that. Such a rookie move. She’ll probably hear about it later. Peter’s going to probably blame himself for her walking home alone. There was a car chase literally a few blocks away that she told him to go after. She told him, and he’ll probably still think it’s his fault. Stupid hero complex.

It takes another half an hour before the van stops. The doors open, and she smells water. The warehouses around her show that they’re by the docks. Despite the fact that these guys are obviously amateurs, they took the time to circle about. Probably to confuse anyone who might be suspicious. Not like that would do anything. They must watch a lot of movies about the stuff, though.

They walk her into the warehouse, predictable, and take her to a side room where they have a chair waiting. When she gets tied down, she’s fairly impressed. The chair is on the sturdy side, and the knots are tight and secure. They do leave her alone, with the door to the room closed, so points off for them.

Not even a few minutes later, a man comes in without a mask on, causing another demerit on MJ’s mental grade, carrying her phone in his hand. She figured they left it at the scene of the crime. Not sure what to grade that.

“Hello, young lady,” the man gives her a mocking smile. “How are you doing?”

Michelle rolls her eyes, and then gestures with those same eyes down at the gag she has in her mouth.

“Of course,” the man gives an obviously fake look of realization. “Let me help you with that.”

He takes the gag off, while Michelle Jones resists the urge to bite of his fingers. Never antagonize them needlessly.

“What do you want?” She glares at her captor.

“Getting straight to business, are we? Well, it’s quite simple. We’re going to call your parents, and I’m going to have a nice little conversation with the rich mommy and daddy who are able to afford to send their darling little girl to your fancy science school. I’m sure that they’ll be more than happy to pay to get their daughter back.”

It takes every fiber in her being not to burst into laughter. These nutjobs kidnapped her for money. Money! Seriously, she was at least expecting some sort of tech exchange. She’s been walking with Peter to Stark Industries and riding with him to the Avengers’ Compound more often now that the secrets out to the team. Hell, in the back of her mind, she was even thinking that someone figured out about her dad and were holding her to get leverage on one of the most influential people in the world. No, all of the thoughts in her head trickle out as the guys lets his motive show.

He pulls out his own phone. A disposable burner, kudos to him. He flips it open. “Now, you’re going to give me your parent’s number, and you’re going to help my associates and I become very rich men.”

“Good luck with that,” MJ glares. “My mom’s dead, and my dad is currently on deployment with my other legal guardian. I can call my Auntie Nat, though, if you’d like.”  
There’s a pause as the man processes this. Then, an annoyed vein starts bulging on the man’s forehead. He obviously doesn’t like being talked back to. It also looks like he’s seen all of those things about not hurting the hostage. Because he takes a few deep breaths before speaking again.

“Fine,” he grinds out through clenched teeth. “What’s her number?”

“Don’t know her number. It’s saved into my contacts, though.”

“Seriously,” he raises an eyebrow. “You don’t know your aunt’s number?”

She snorts. “Dude. How many teens do you know that actually have numbers memorized? I’m a rarity for having my dad and boyfriend’s numbers memorized. Plus, I even know the number for our favorite Vietnamese takeout place. If you’re feeling peckish, I could-.”

“Shut up!” He snaps. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t the password to your phone…” He trails off threateningly.

Like the obedient little hostage that she is, she gives him a password. She’s not even sure why she’s giving him so much cheek. Maybe Spider-man is rubbing off on her a bit.

“The contact is ‘Auntie Nat.’”

After a couple of rings, the phone picks up.

“MJ, where are you? Peter’s almost having an aneurism.”

“I’m sorry, MJ can’t really talk right now,” the man smirks into the phone. “But don’t worry, you’ll see her again soon. If you give me what I want, that is.”

There’s a pause in the phone, before a slightly shaken sounding voice comes through the speaker. “What do you want?”

“Half a million dollars,” he says. “In twenty-four hours. Non-sequential hundred-dollar bills. We’ll text you the location in eighteen hours.”

***

It takes two hours for the crash and shattering of glass to sound outside of her room. Another five minutes, and something heavy slams into her door. The noise does make her jump a bit. When the door opens, she feels a tension leave her body that she didn’t know she had.

Natasha Romanov, dressed in a hoodie and a pair of comfortable pants, steps over a motionless body. Although she doesn’t care either way, MJ is kind of leaning towards hoping the body is still alive. Despite her kind of depressing attitude, she doesn’t really like death as much as most people at school might think.

“They’re all just unconscious,” Natasha reads her mind while cutting open the ropes on the girls’ wrists. “But we might want to get you out to Spider-man soon. He’s angry enough that he might give up his ‘no killing’ rule if you’re hurt.”

As the teen exits the room, three other people look up from a few other still breathing but unconscious bodies. Clint and Bucky are standing around in civilian wear. The three stealthiest and deadliest members of the Avengers. The only one in uniform is a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man who runs towards the girl as soon as she’s in sight.

“I’m so sorry,” he wraps her in a hug.

“I knew you’d blame yourself,” she returns the hug. “Wasn’t your fault.”

“But-.”

“Nope. I told you to go, so it’s my fault.”

“But I-.”

“If you don’t stop with that self-depreciating talk, I’m not kissing you for a week.”

“Can you not talk about that when your godparents are here?” Clint chuckles.

“Let’s get back,” Bucky joins in the laughter. “Steve looked like he was going to have a panic attack when we left.”

***

“That will be all, Avengers.”

The members of the team who participated in the rescue leave after reporting the unofficial mission to Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Peter looks back over his shoulder, checking with MJ as she stays in the room. She nods, and he sends one more reassuring look before leaving with Maria.

“Michelle,” Fury steps in front of her daughter. “I want a report on what happened from your point of view by the end of the week.”

“Yes, sir.”

“For now, however…” The former director of SHIELD wraps his daughter in his arms. “I’m happy you’re okay.”

Michelle Jones feels tears well up in her eyes as she returns the hug squeezing tight. “Thank you, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Soft Fury!
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	6. … And You Are a Horrible Goose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's suspicious about the newest guest at his girlfriend's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments. Hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 6: …And You Are a Horrible Goose

It all started when Peter walked into MJ’s apartment one evening. When he did, his Spider Sense started humming in the back of his mind. With that, he immediately went on guard.

“Em,” he calls, caution in his voice. “You here?”

He hears movement on the couch as a familiar and comforting face pokes her head above the back.

“On the couch,” she notices the tone. “What’s wrong?”

“Just,” he looks around the house. “Something’s triggering my senses.”

There’s a thoughtful expression on her face, before a look of understanding dawns.

“Ah, I know what it is. Come over here. It’s laying in my lap.”

Still slightly on guard, Peter walks around the couch to see what her girlfriend is talking about. When he sees it, the confusion just gets a bit more, along with the slight intensifying of the feeling of danger.

“Is that a cat?” He looks at the thing sleeping on her lap.

“Their name is Goose,” MJ tells him. “I’m watching them for Dad. He said that the place he was keeping them at didn’t feel secure.”

“So, Fury’s a cat person,” Peter sits down on one of the chairs. “That makes a lot of sense.”

“They actually belong to a family friend. Dad’s just been watching them for a while.”

“And the reason why they set off my Spider Sense is…”

MJ gives her boyfriend an apologetic look. “Sorry, it’s one of those things. You just need to know that they might be dangerous, but they aren’t specifically a danger to you. Once they drop their guard around you, your senses should settle down.”

Peter gives her a comforting smile as he nods in understanding. Ever since he found out who her dad was, a few things have changed. Nothing big, just things that he’s learned about her. One of those things he has found out is that Michelle Jones has access to more secrets than most government officials. Because of this, she also has plenty of things she knows that she can’t talk about to Peter. Sure, there are other secrets that she’d say “I don’t want to talk about it,” and he accepts that; but when she says “I can’t talk about it,” or “it’s one of those things,” Peter understands. Sometimes, with Peter’s genius brain and thirst for knowledge, it can be frustrating, but he understands.

“So,” Peter leans back in his chair. “Does Goose eat normal cat food?”

“Goose eats pretty much anything. No dietary restrictions whatsoever.”

“So, we can order take out?”

She gives him a loving chuckle. “Yes loser, we can order take out.”

***

Peter’s warming up to Goose. He just wishes the “cat” felt the same. Nope, still on guard, Spider Sense still buzzing in the back of his head. Less than before, which is nice, but still.

He’s tried everything, but hardly anything has changed. The only time he’s felt safe around them was when he gives them food.

The most annoying part is that Peter can’t get anywhere near MJ while the cat is around. Sure, Goose stays home, so school and dates are fine. Hell, even being at the Compound and May’s is good, but one of the best things that they both enjoyed was their alone time. Just sitting there, in her apartment, sharing each other’s warmth. Maybe watching a movie or TV show that they both enjoy. Can’t do that when the new apartment resident keeps Peter at arm’s length with a threatening growl or swiping at him with their paw.

MJ says that the fact that they haven’t unsheathed their claws is a good sign. It’s also a lot safer for Peter, according to her.

***

“You can’t run off like that, Goose.”

MJ picks up the offending feline. The young couple had taken their companion for a walk. That is until the two of them ended up chasing the offending animal into an alleyway after a large rat ran across their path. Apparently, whatever Goose is, they have a bigger appetite than even Peter.

“It’s really dangerous for pets around the city,” Peter tells the cat.

“I’m more worried about anyone who Goose comes across,” MJ tucks the small being into her arms.

“Look what we have here.”

The two of them turn around to see an older man smirking at the end of the alley. A knife flips open in his hand.

“Isn’t that sweet, a couple on a romantic stroll.”

Peter pushes MJ back. He knows she has self defense training, but she doesn’t have a healing factor.

The man walks forward threateningly. “Now why don’t you just hand me all of your money, and you can get back to yo-.”

Tentacles whip out from beside Peter, quickly wrapping around the man and dragging him forward. Peter turns in time to watch the man enter into a collection of tentacles and teeth before it forms back into the shape of a cat. There’s a few moments pause before Peter fixes his girlfriend with a glare.

“Explain.”

Openly holding back her laughter, she gives him a sheepish smile. “So, Goose is kind of an alien known as a Flerken.”

***

One walk back to the apartment, with an explanation along the way, and he’s sitting at the table while MJ makes dinner. He’s tried to help before, but he usually just ends up getting in the way and eating the ingredients. So, unless they’re making mac and cheese, he’s banished to the table. Now, he’s just supposed to wait and do the dishes after dinner.

It’s after dinner that something actually happens. They’re sitting together on the couch, trying to decide what to watch, when a weight hops onto his legs. He freezes and looks down at the shapeshifting alien creature, that has taken the form of a household pet, as it sits down on his lap. What surprises him is when they just curl up into a ball and close their eyes. At that moment, Peter realizes that he hasn’t felt the buzzing of his Spider Sense for the past couple of hours. Gently, he reaches down and strokes Goose’s fur. The “cat” lets out a purr, and Peter smiles. Then, he feels an arm wrap around his, fingers interlocking with his own, and a head resting on his shoulder.

“I feel a little like a sci-fi flick,” MJ tells him.

“Sure,” Peter sighs. “But we should probably keep the volume down. Don’t want to wake Goose.”

“Yeah, that’d probably be best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit bad for the mugger, but oh well. Goose is protective of their humans.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	7. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not his first time outside of New York. Just one of the few times he's not doing anything really violent.

Chapter 7: Home Away from Home

Peter steps off the quinjet into a wide-open field. He’s carrying three different bags on his shoulders. His, MJ’s, and May’s. They, along with Nat, Bruce, and Clint, are already ahead of him, heading towards the farmhouse at the other end of the field.

The Parkers are on a long-needed vacation. Peter and MJ are now on summer break, and May recently accepted a new job in the Stark Industries medical wing. It wasn’t an offer by Mr. Stark, either. One of his employees offered it after seeing her work at the hospital she’s at. Came with a lot of vacation time, and she’s getting a high enough pay to be able to continue medical school. That part was curtesy of Mr. Stark when he found out she was working for him, but neither Peter nor Tony have told her that.

Either way, May, MJ, and Peter have come out to this farmhouse that Clint apparently owns for some R&R, with Nat and Bruce tagging along. Still, it’s not his Spider Sense, but Peter feels like something is off about this whole trip.

For one, MJ and Nat have been suspicious this entire time. They’re usually pretty smiley when they’re together, but for the past few days, Peter could feel the buzz of excitement and happiness intensify as they prepare for this trip. Clint, for his part, is even worse. He can understand Bruce wanting to get away from the city. It could just be that they really could use a vacation, maybe Clint’s house is really nice, but Peter feels like it might be something more.

The group arrives at the front door, and Clint just opens it right up.

“Honey! I’m home!”

May and Peter frown, looking at each other. They both can see that they’re just as confused as the other. As the rest of them walk in, there’s a noise from around the corner in what looks to be a kitchen area, and a woman walks out. She gives Clint a hug and a peck on the lips.

“Welcome home,” she looks over at the others. “And you must be May and Peter. I’ve heard a lot about both of you.”

“Hello,” May recovers, extending her hand and stepping forward. “May Parker.”

“Laura Barton,” Laura takes the hand. “I’m Clint’s wife.”

“Another secret family?” Peter raises an eyebrow.

“And you’re the infamous Peter Parker,” Mrs. Barton smiles at the teen. “I recognize you from the pictures MJ’s sent.”

“Do you now?” Peter turns to look at his girlfriend, smirk on his face.

“Oh, shut up,” she blushes. “I write her about what I do when I’m not here. Not specifically you.”

“Just mostly him,” Laura jokes. She wraps the girl in a hug. “It’s so good to see you Chelly.”

“Dad!”

Two blurs run past Peter and slam into Clint, grappling onto the man. Huh, he has kids, too. A boy and a girl. The girl looks around at the guest, before zeroing in on one in particular.

“MJ!”

She dives at the teen, wrapping her in a hug of her own.

“Good to see you, Lila,” Michelle gives the younger girl a squeeze. Looking up over Lila’s head, Em smiles at the boy who’s disconnected himself from his dad. “You too Coop.”

“Let’s get them all unpacked,” Laura brings the attention back to her. “Then, we can have introductions.”

***

Peter’s never actually hauled hay bales before. It’s kind of fun. Just pick them up and stack them in the truck. Of course, from Clint’s look of effort after about two hours, it’s supposed to be hard work, but Peter’s really only sweating because of the sun. Pete’s got enhanced strength and stamina, and Clint doesn’t have as much trouble thermoregulating as the spiderling. So, they end up needing to take breaks about the same time.

“Thanks, Peter,” Laura smiles as she hands him some lemonade. “It’s always nice to have some extra help around here.”

“Last time the Avengers came over,” Clint sips his own cold drink. “We had enough wood split for two winters in the first day.”

“It’s also nice that to see that Michelle found someone nice,” Mrs. Barton looks off the porch.

MJ, May, and the three Barton kids are all in the garden, weeding and picking vegetables. May is being coached by the other four on the different plants while they pull weeds. It’s fun to see both May and Em so relaxed. There isn’t a lot of opportunity for them to enjoy the outdoors in New York City.

“Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes,” Laura smiles. “Why don’t you go tell the others and get cleaned up.”

***

“This definitely isn’t Central Park.”

Michelle Jones giggles a bit as she curls up closer to him on the blanket. They watch as the grass on the field ripples like waves from the wind. The clear blue sky stretches out towards the trees. No buildings, no smog. Not even the barest indication of the constant background noise that’s always assaulting Peter’s enhanced senses. The only thing obstructing the view is the fence a distance away from them, and the only noise is the rushing of the breezes through the foliage and the sound of bugs and animals in the area. That is until…

“MJ!” Lila shouts as she walks out of the cabin. “Do you and Peter wanna come up to the treehouse?!”

The couple just sighs, moment ruined, standing up. MJ starts walking over to the tree, while Peter folds up the blanket.

***

“Pst, Peter, wake up.”

The teen opens his bleary eyes to see his girlfriend smiling in front of him. Not an uncommon sight, and definitely not an unwelcome one, but…

“What’s up, Em? It’s still dark out.”

“I wanted to show you something.” She motions for him to follow.

They exit Peter’s room and use their extensive stealth training to sneak past the two other bedrooms that separated Peter from MJ’s room. When they head inside, Michelle immediately heads over and climbs out her window onto the roof. As Peter sticks his own head out the window, he sees her just sitting there, staring up at the sky. When Peter finally joins her, he looks up to see what she’s checking out, and he can’t help but gasp.

“Yeah,” she sighs at his reaction. “You don’t really see it in the city. Too much light pollution.”

Peter’d never seen so many stars outside of his science books.

“I can see constellations,” a smile grows on the teenage boy’s face. He can feel tears beading up in his eyes as he plops down next to his girlfriend.

They curl up together, on this warm country night, watching the stars twinkle in the sky for hours on end. Without a word, without needing to even speak, they both decide that they’ll meet up here as often as they possibly can during this vacation. They don’t go to bed the entire night, but at this moment, they don’t care about how tired they’ll be in the morning. At this moment, it’s just them and the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know if you have anything you want.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	8. Self Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, and another one learns the truth.

Chapter 8: Self Defense

Nick Fury is paranoid.

I mean, if anyone has any reason to be, it would be him. When Peter found out about Michelle being his daughter, it was an interesting experience. When Peter learned that the Avengers had found out it was kind of fun to see their reactions.

Since the initial discovery by the original Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, there was an agreement that the other members would figure out as circumstances necessitated. Bucky was called in to rescue MJ when she was kidnapped, but the rest of the team is unaware that the girl with a rapier wit that happens to kiss Peter on occasion is the daughter of the world’s most dangerous spy.

It’s why, something very entertaining happens during sparring practice at the Compound one day.

***

“C’mon, Wilson, you’re getting your ass handed to you.”

Michelle is sitting on the side, watching the Falcon as he trains with everyone. It’s pretty normal for him to lose to the enhanced members of the team, even Peter, but Stark’s been practicing his hand to hand. It was a lucky hit, to be sure, but the billionaire actually managed to take the soldier off balance and bring him down to the mat. First time it’s happened, but she can’t help but poke a little fun at the winged Avenger.

Sam Wilson frowns as he stands up from the mat, rolling his shoulder. He sends the teen an unimpressed look.

“Well, Little Miss High and Mighty,” he smirks. “You think you can do better?”

“Yep,” she pops. “But I wouldn’t want to hurt the old man with a heart problem.”

“Okay,” Tony puts a hand on his chest. “Heart problem, yes, but old man? C’mon, Jones. I thought we were warming up to each other.”

“Not talking about Stark,” Sam continues. “You and me. Let’s see if you can back up your words.”

By this time, the rest of the people in the training area have already stopped to watch the scene. Michelle just shrugs, setting her book down next to where she’s seated and stands up, stretching.

Peter’s there as soon as she tries to take a step forward. He looks her dead in the eyes.

“Are you sure about this?”

She gives him a pat on his cheek. “You know I wouldn’t do this if I wasn’t.”

“Just,” he sighs. “Don’t hurt him too bad.”

Nat comes over, smiling. “Need some help wrapping your hands, MJ?”

***

Peter always finds his girlfriend attractive. Whether she’s concentrating intently on sketching a particularly difficult piece, or she’s relaxing on the couch in a too big shirt and pajama pants. She could be making fun of him for how formfitting his suit is, putting Flash in his place at school with a particularly scathing remark, or displaying that contemplative pursing of her lips as she tastes food she's making, trying to figure out just what it needs to be perfect.

However, watching her casually walk off the mat after taking the Falcon to the ground multiple times in a row, culminating in her doing a perfectly executed and patented Natasha Romanov thigh flip… Wow, that’s hot.

Michelle can’t help but preen a bit as she smiles at Natasha. “I’m gonna go shower and change. That was pretty fun, though.” She turns back towards a stunned Sam. “Thanks for being my punching bag.”

She saunters away with all of the cool confidence of someone who just took down an Avenger. Peter takes an involuntary step to follow, when he’s tugged back by his collar.

“Nope,” Clint frowns. “You’ve still got training to do, and there’s no way I’m letting you near my god-kid until you’ve cooled that look in your eyes.”

Sam notices the conversation they’re having, and he’s gaping in shock.

“God-kid? What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam normally wouldn't be so confrontational, but he was caught at a vulnerable moment.
> 
> She's Nick Fury's daughter, and two superspies' goddaughter. She's trained to fight.
> 
> Clint is a dad, with a daughter. He'll be a bit protective of MJ.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
